CB's Story
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, a Starlight Express story, told by the Red Caboose. He is actually talking to Ashley, the smoking car. You really need to have seen the musical to understand! Please R&R! Rated for language!


_Ok, this is just a short one-shot, on why The Red Caboose is such a deviouslittle slime-ball! Please, let there be someone out there who's seen Starlight Express! Otherwise, all my hard work will be in vain._

* * *

'Scumbag'. 'Devious little git'. That's what they call me. If only they knew the reason. Oh, great, there they go again. Tooting the insults.

Greaseball, with his stupid grin, and his _stupid gang_. They call me one of them; I know the truth.

This is my story.

My name is C.B. AKA , the Red Caboose. I hate it when they call me that - it makes me sound so, _evil ­_- but at the same time, it gives me pleasure to have a title. (Weird, huh?) Unlike some of those other, more common trains. Especially Rusty. Common little Steamie! Me slowing him down in that race wasn't just me being a pawn to Greasy & Electra - I thought it was a good idea anyway! Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have done it. I don't take orders from no-one, 'specially not Grease Balls!

Anyway, my story. Hell, to start with I didn't begin at the 'Tracks', with the other engines. I came from somewhere else.

I point blank refuse to give any more information than what I will tell you now. The 'Yard' where I originally came from, well, it was bollocks! Talk about _serious _abuse! Bastards!

There was a group of diesels, much bigger than me, and stronger, too. And, unfortunately, the 'Yard' wasn't big enough for me to avoid them the whole time. Add the fact that no-one else gave a damn about me, and there you have it. 'Part One', as certain losers I know might say.

Anyway, one certain event, following many similar ones, caused me to leave once and for all. I was just going about my duties, being the innocent little caboose I _was_. I'd been sent to a more _remote _part of the 'Yard' - and the gang had followed! Big,_ big _shit for me! Anywho, long story short, I got bashed up. Bad. I was outta work for about three, maybe four weeks. After that, I refused to return. And so, I went on the hunt for a job.

Eventually, I settled at the 'Tracks', where I met Greaseball, and Rusty. The Steamie, if you remember? And, Greasy's girl, Dinah, the dining car. (Oh, and some of the others!)

But it was Dinah, I was mainly interested in. It wasn't, as Grease thought, that I really fancied her, 'cos I didn't - much! It was actually more that I felt, well, oh, I can't explain it! Quite simply, I s'pose I felt, safe, and _wanted_, in her presence. 'Cos she was actually nice to me, most of the time. Then, I made the mistake of trying to console her, after Greaseball dumped her for the big race, and chose Pearl. Hmm. Now she was a pretty engine! But, not really my sort. Too sickeningly sweet. And she fell for Rusty anyways. That didn't bother me. I was too busy, plotting against Greaseball. 'Why?' I hear you ask. Well, now that is an interesting one.

To start off with, he's an arrogant git who deserved it. And secondly, for what he did to Dinah.

Huh, maybe it's just me being 'temperamental'. But I didn't like what he did to her. Ok, it wasn't much. But still.

Ok, you're probably thinking 'Get on with it, already!' In that case, here goes.

Greaseball was going to take Dinah into the Big Race, as his partner. Then, Pearl came along, and ZIP! He was gone; chose Pearl as his partner. (Thinking about it, it probably broke Rusty's heart as well, but hey!) I really, _truthfully _felt for Dinah. I tried to console her, but it kinda didn't really work. She'd obviously heard snippets of the 'scumbag' rumour, and, well, the rest is obvious. (Still, at least I managed to get a whole song done, and she didn't knock my lights out!) And that brings me to the race. I was forced to go with Electra, after he chose Pearl, who _then _went with Greaseball. (Confused? Good.)

Anyway, we were _so _close to winning, when there was a pile-up. Me, Greasy and 'Electric' got caught up in it, but Rusty (who was racing with _Dustin _as his partner!) managed to get Pearl to safety, _and _win the bloody race, leaving me to get caught up in the lament of Electra and Greaseball! Urgh! I never wish to go through _that _again!

What's that you said? 'You _still _can't see the reasoning behind me being a 'scumbag'?' Well, Ashley, I'm afraid that's your problem. I've explained as much as I will to you, and I don't suggest you try to dig deeper. Not wise, considering who I am.

I am The Red Caboose. I live for myself, and no-one else! And that's the way it's gonna be!

* * *

_Ok, how was that? Short, and basic I know, but I will hopefully be inspired for another fic, after I've seen Starlight Express again, of course! Oh, and I am _intending _to update my other stories, I promise!_


End file.
